Lori Loughlin
Lori Anne Loughlin is an American actress, who played the role of Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis on the Full House ''and Fuller House. As of 2008, she plays Debbie Wilson on ''90210, the spin-off of Beverly Hills, 90210. Early life and education Loughlin was born in Queens, New York and moved with her family to Long Island. First, she lived in Oceanside, New York, where she attended Oaks Public Elementary School #3, and then Hauppauge, New York, where she attended Hauppauge High School. Career She began her Career at age 12 as a print model. During her early teen years she appeared in television commercials, and was frequently seen in national print ads like the Sears catalog and Bradlees weekly flyers. In 1979, she received her first recognizable national television exposure playing a cheerleader with a cast on her leg in a Tab Cola commercial. At the age of 15, Loughlin was cast on ABC's soap opera The Edge of Night, playing the part of Jody Travis, an aspiring dancer. After three-and-a-half years, prompted by the urging of Joel Crothers, Loughlin decided to try her luck in feature films and television. She came back to ABC when she was cast on the sitcom''Full House'' playing the role of Rebecca Donaldson, who was Danny Tanner's co-host from work and Jesse Katsopolis's love interest. Her character went from recurring to regular as Rebecca and Jesse married on the show, and this would be her most notable role to date. After Full House, she starred alongside Bruce Campbell in In the Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory, which was released in 1997. In 2000, Loughlin co-starred opposite Treat Williams in the Fred Olen Ray-helmed thriller Critical Mass. She also made cameos on other sitcoms including Spin City, Seinfeld, and The Drew Carey Show. She also played the superhero Black Canary in the short lived Birds of Prey series. Loughlin was also considered for the role of Sarah Connor in 1984's The Terminator. From 2004 to 2005, Loughlin co-created, produced and starred in the WB drama series Summerland. She played Ava, the aunt who three children after their parents die in a car accident. The series was canceled due to low ratings on July 11, 2005. She currently stars in the Beverly Hills, 90210 spinoff 90210 as Debbie Wilson. Loughlin was in attendance at Comedy Central's The Roast of Bob Saget which was hosted by John Stamos, and premiered on August 17, 2008. At her table were Full House co-stars Dave Coulier and Jodie Sweetin. On March 12th, 2019, Loughlin and her husband were arrested for a massive collage entrance exam scandal and have been charged with mail fraud. On March 14th, the Hallmark Channel dropped Loughlin from all current and future projects causing causing When Calls The Heart to go on a creative hiatus. On March 16th, It was confirmed by Netflix that Loughlin will no longer be appearing in Fuller House. Awards and nominations Young Artist Award * 1983: Nominated for "Best Young Actress in the Daytime Series" – The Edge of Night * 1987: Won "Michael Landon Award" – CBS Schoolbreak Special Daytime Emmy Award * 1989: Nominated for "Outstanding Performer in a Children's Special" – CBS Schoolbreak Special TV Land Award * 2004: Nominated for "Best Quintessential Non-Traditional Family" – Full House PRISM Awards * 2006: Won "Best Performance in a Drama Series Storyline" – Summerland Teen Choice Award * 2009: Nominated for "Choice TV Parental Unit" – 90210 Trivia Loughlin was fired from Fuller House in March 2019 amid the 2019 College admission scam. Her final episode was Perfect Sons.Category:Cast & Crew Category:Guest Cast Category:Actresses Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Real People